The Swan Siblings
by AwkwardlyWeirdFangirl
Summary: What if Bella had siblings? Younger than her and Charlie's too? Who also made her feel confident since she is close to them and shares her gift. The gift of being a shield. How much does this change the story? Meet Annabella and Ariabella, the younger siblings of Bella's. Meet the Swan Siblings.


**I've read Twilight and I've read enough fanfiction to know this is a little weird but not by much.**

 **Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her siblings, Annabella and Ariabella. How would things be different this time around?** **A/N: I've forgotten some of the stuff from the book so I'm sorry if I seem forgetful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only this idea for a fanfic and the two or more ocs I might make.**

 **BPOV**

I smile softly at Renne, my mother as she smiled through tear filled eyes at me and my sisters.

"Are you sure you wanna leave?"

I sigh, I was moving to Forks since Renee had married. I wanted her and Phil to be happy. They should be able to spend their time together as a newlywed couple who didn't have three daughters they had to take care of. I tightened my hold in Annabella's hand to feel more reassured that this is what we need, because it is. She and I should visit our father.

Guilt is the feeling we both have for not making much of an effort to see them, with us living in Phoenix it was difficult, and with other things.

Annabella held on tightly to my hand as she held on to Ariabella's, our 4 month old step-sister, basket as she lay in it asleep, completely unaware to what was happening.

"I need to mom, Annabella and I need to do this," I tell her softly while giving her a small smile to her.

She tears up again and nods weakly, "a…alright then."

So with that she took my sisters and I to the airport to which we waited until our flight was called.

The flight was very peaceful, Ariella cried only a little but that was from hunger. The rest of the trip she spent it sleeping.

I smiled softly at Annabella who weakly smiled back, her violet eyes a little dim from the nervousness that she felt.

While I looked a lot like Renee with wavy but a little curly like hair with brown eyes and a little lanky standing at a height of 5'4, Annabella was different. Since Renee's side of the family was part albino, Anna had gotten the purple eyes while she too looked like a carbon copy of Renee, but with a little differences. She was short for her age, 4'10 at 14 years old, her hair was more of a mix of red and brown making it seem red if seen in the right light. She too was slim except while I had a bit of a chest…Anna was still going through the process of puberty. To put it in simplest terms…she was flat as a board, but of course this didn't bother Anna at all since it made her feel more reassured that she could be cute without necessary body parts being shown.

Ariabella was the only difference between us Swan siblings. She had curly dark brown hair while her eyes were blue, she looked less like mom and more like a mix of Charlie and Phil.

That was another reason why we brought Ariel with us.

She was of course…Charlie's daughter.

No matter how much Phil ignored it, my sister and I knew he had his suspicions since dad had came to visit us a few months before Renee told Phil she was pregnant, and resulting in their wedding to pass by quickly before Ariella was born.

Mom denied it.

Phil ignored it.

But we could tell.

She too had the shield.

The one we had inherited from Charlie.

-time skip-

Charlie took us home after taking us out to grab a something to eat. He was of course excited to have us over, even knowing that he wasn't good at showing emotions we were able to tell that he cared for all three of us. Especially considering how happy he must be feeling from being able to practice with our shield.

Although Annabella and I would have to share my old room while Ariabella slept on her crib in the room next door.

We didn't mind really, we felt most at comfort at the two of us being near each other. It made us feel secure.

After seeing the truck and unpacking, I was sort of excited for the first day of school.

We fell asleep peacefully that night.

 **Hope you all like it. Of course there are major differences from the book but oh well.**


End file.
